


voulez vous

by izurulovesboats



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, M/M, book full o kisses, gets spicey some chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izurulovesboats/pseuds/izurulovesboats
Summary: Take it now or leave it,Now it's all we get,Nothing promised, no regrets.requests from tumblr with a kiss theme :3





	1. war's end

When Xephos stepped foot on the ground from the nether portal, the sand seemed to disintegrate underneath him, revealing the grass underneath. The rest of the ground followed, the rippling of sand vanishing and revealing the hills and the flowers of the land. It almost felt refreshing of a sort.

 

Once Honeydew followed out of the portal, he stood in awe at the surroundings. Everything felt so.. different before, feelings of the dead ground underneath them made them assume that the sand was quite possibly never receding. But now they were both here, both _alive enough_ , that they felt the land bring itself back the promise of healthy revival.

 

The crack of the now broken Nether portal snapped them out of their trance, and out of instinct, they turned around, seeing only the empty obsidian frame and the last few purple, smoky flares of the portal. Before they could even say anything, the frame shattered like it was just hit with a hammer, falling to the ground in unfixable pieces.

 

In unison, they looked at each other. Their actions seemed to mirror each others, the fact that they’ve finally killed him sinking in. They were exhausted like they were both about to die, but they were still standing, muscles aching with the pain of victory. Xephos bit his lip, at least trying to keep himself composed. They did it. _He’s dead._

 

It seemed to overflow through Xephos’ system. He felt tears of relief spill, and before he felt himself falling to his knees, Honeydew caught him before he could fall further, and with a laugh, pushed his lips onto Xeph’s own. It was a short, quick kiss, but they both parted laughing in what Xeph is calling relief, but was probably shock.

 

“Xeph!” His face is glowing with a smile from ear to ear, giggles lining his words, “We won!”

 

“I know, friend.” He wipes off his face with his hand, a smile sprouting through acceptance of the situation. “We.. We won.”


	2. i can't afford to let you go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (the title is a reference only one other person is going to get and yall are just gonna have to deal with that)

The evening was quiet as they both look out into the sunset on top of Parvis’ castle. It was a tense silence, the memories of the events earlier still fresh in Parvis’ mind. He was stupid sometimes, and this was one of those times. Even if Strife’s warnings were disregarded, he should’ve still listened, at least. It was getting too much, even for his own standards. 

 

At least he didn’t die this time. Just blacked out. Granted, that’s not any better in retrospect, but respawning is one of the things he’d love to avoid. Respawning is literally the worst thing ever, in his opinion. There is nothing worse than something suddenly stabbing you, or a creeper exploding behind you, and you just immediately wake up like nothing happened. 

 

Nothing worse than accidentally bleeding yourself out, and just waking up with a scar where it happened and no evidence other than that to prove it did happen. He’s not one to think about the past, of course. He usually just dismisses past things he’s done as something he’s never going to do again (despite usually doing them again) and brushes them aside. But the incidents with blood magic were different. Parvis knew that. He knew Strife knew that too. And it’s not like he has meant to go overboard, he always just gets too caught up in how the magic feels as it runs through his veins, the tingly sensation of freshly added blood being boiled into the stone of the blood altar. He’ll do anything to get power, but sometimes even he can admit it’s a little much.

 

As the sun sets, he hears Strife shift from his seat next to him, and huffing in annoyance. “Parvis?” 

 

“Yeah, Strife?” 

 

Before he knew it, Strife’s luminescent hand is cupping Parvis’ cheek, and he’s pulled to face Strife, the spaceman planting his lips on the mage. Parvis feels himself heat up, and before he can get used to it, Strife is standing up, already heading back downstairs. “Never scare me like that again.”


	3. Technical Difficulties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thisis one of the spicey ones boyes

He hisses as he pulls his hand away from the grid of the now taken apart disassembler. Strife was, well,  _ trying  _ to fix it from the day’s work it had to endure. He didn’t know how exactly something went wrong in it’s system, he had it charged and he was pretty sure that he didn’t mess up the wiring when he built it, but apparently he did something with it that it didn’t like, and it ended up short-circuiting anyway. Nothing he can’t fix because of the simplicity of the build, but it’s annoying as hell when he gets shocked by the damn thing every few seconds he tries to fix it. He regrets charging it before coming over to Parvis’ castle. 

 

That’s a whole other issue, too. He didn’t have the necessary materials to finish this here. If anything, he could try rewiring it so it, at least,  _ kinda _ works enough for him to get home with it in a sort-of-functioning state. That was better than not at all, right? 

 

And with Parvis here, he can’t guarantee he’ll even get  _ that _ done. Parvis was prone to annoying him at the worst times, and he really didn’t need that now. Well, at least he told himself that, despite his recent bouts of flusteredness around the mage. It was just a way to keep him working. Business was first, his own feelings second. That’s how it’s always gone. And that’s how the system will stay, if William Strife himself has anything to say about it. 

 

But of course, there’s always something that interrupts him. That’s how it always goes when he arrives here, and that ‘something’ is always Alex Parvis. He heard him creep up, and a prolonged and, quite frankly, annoying call of his name reached his pointed, freckled ears. “Striiiifeeey?”

 

He sighs, not moving his gaze away from the tool he was working on, reluctantly enlightening the bloodmage instead of ignoring him, “Yes, Parvis?” 

 

“Look over here! I have something important to show you!” 

 

“Not--” He flinches again as another shock from the machine interrupts him, but he gets back to work just as quick as he pulled away initially. “Not now, Parv. I’m busy.” 

 

“Please, Will?” He whines, and Strife can hear his impatient nature in his tone. He’s going to keep whining until he turns around. Strife knows this.

 

“Ugh, fine.” He looks back behind him, only to find that Parvis is oddly close to him, “..What are you--” And with that he was cut off by Parvis stealing his mouth with his own. It was a relatively soft kiss, and just enough to make him annoyed. He pulls away after a few seconds, green rushing to his face, “What the hell, Parvis?” 

 

Parvis is reduced to a fit of giggles, his toothy grin all too cocky for Strife’s tastes, “Made ya look, didn’t I?” 

 

Strife scoffs, rolling his eyes and groaning, “If you’re so confident in your abilities to catch me off-guard, then how about this for your tastes?” And without another word from Parvis, Strife grabs his collar in his fist, and pulls him down enough to meet again, only this time he’s sly enough to wrap his other hand around Parvis’ waist, ensuring that he wouldn’t part so easily. Of course, this lead to Strife himself growing greedy, and he let go of Parvis’ collar just to move it up to his hair and feel how soft it was under his touch. They stayed like that for a while, them both only parting within a centimeter of each other to inhale air. 

 

After a few seconds, though, Parvis parted, his eyes heavy- lidded and his whole face almost screaming of desperation for the other. “Are--” He pants, “A-Are you sure you don’t want to move this somewhere else, Will?” 

 

He looks back to his disassembler on the crafting bench, thinking about how he was previously working on that and how he should probably get that done before he gets tangled up in Parvis a bit more. He thinks a bit more, and then comes to a realization. No one else is at the castle. He smirks, motioning to the other surfaces nearby, not necessarily the bench, but the furnace and chests scattered beside it. “What’s wrong with right there, on the counter?” 


End file.
